What Now?
by Devil Take The Hindmost
Summary: Javert finds himself living on the streets but finds help in a surprising place.
1. Chapter 1

Javert felt tears begin to form in his eyes as he walked through the streets of Montreuil-sur-Mer. He had nothing now. His job had been everything but now that was gone. The cold wind whipped his face and the rain soaked the clothing he wore. They had made him hand in his uniform which meant all he was what he was wearing.

It was impossible to the pay the rent without a job so now he found himself on the streets for the first time in his life. It was horrible. He sank down against the wall in an alleyway and considered giving up.

Then there were footsteps and shadows looming over him.

"Give us your money!" one of the men snarled.

"I don't have any."

The tallest man kicked his side and bent down to face him.

"I said; give us your money!"

"And I said; I don't have any," Javert replied, trying to hide his fear.

"Get him," the man muttered to his friend, who promptly drew a knife and began walking towards Javert.

However, Javert wasn't going to let them hurt him without a fight so he jumped to his feet and tried to run. He was weak from weeks of not eating properly and didn't get very far before one of the men tackled him, pinning him against the wall. There was a sharp pain in his lower abdomen as the knife was plunged into his body.

One of the men grabbed his jacket by the collar and roughly yanked it off of him. His shoes and waistcoat were soon gone too. Once they had taken everything worth taking they disappeared down the alley.

His first reaction was to get help but he found himself completely unable to move. Soon the cold began to take effect, his teeth were chattering and he was shivering. The blood seeping from his wound was making him feel nauseous and light headed.

As he began to feel consciousness slip away there was another shadow over him. This time instead of demanding money it knelt down beside him and checked his pulse. Suddenly Javert found himself being lifted up and carried out of the alley.

#

Valjean carried the old inspector back to his house. He had quickly taken Javert into one of the spare rooms and lit a fire. The man was absolutely frozen but in the light his wound didn't look too bad. Acting impulsively he stripped Javert of his wet clothes apart from his underwear which had remained dry. He ran through to his bedroom and grabbed a night shirt.

Once he was warming up Valjean got a bowl of water, a cloth and some bandages to treat his wound. Javert began to fall in and out of consciousness, he looked at Valjean and his eyes filled with extreme confusion.

Valjean spent the night perched on the chair beside Javert, making sure his condition didn't worsen during the night.

#

Javert awoke in a strange room and couldn't remember what had happened the night before. After a few minutes it all came crashing back, the men, the stabbing and then the warm arms carrying him away.

He looked to his left and saw the mayor sleeping in the chair next to him. It was then he noticed that his clothes had been changed and his wound tended to. His clothes were hanging on the back of a chair at the other end of the room.

"Ah!" the mayor exclaimed, "You are awake!"

"Yes."

"I was very worried," he sighed, "You looked on the verge of death when I found you."

"It was you that carried me?"

"Of course! I couldn't just leave you there!"

"Thank you," Javert smiled, "But I really must be on my way."

"No you won't," the mayor smiled, "I have asked a doctor to visit this morning, inspector."

Javert winced. The mayor apparently did not pay attention to town gossip.

"Are you in pain?" the mayor asked, misreading his expression.

"No, it's just…I'm no longer a police officer…" he trailed off, not quite sure what to say next.

"Ah," the mayor muttered, an unrecognisable emotion passing across his face, "Can I see your wound?"

At first Javert was reluctant but the mayor gave him no choice. He knelt down beside the bed.

"You're going to have to unbutton your shirt," he muttered.

"Oh yes," Javert mumbled, his face reddening as he quickly undid a few buttons to show the wound.

The mayor inspected the bandages but didn't remove them. After his inspection he buttoned Javert's shirt and looked up at him.

Suddenly memories came crashing back, memories of the chain gang, of a criminal that skipped parole and disappeared. He let out a short gasp.

"24601," he hissed as Valjean quickly jumped to his feet.

"You aren't feeling very well."

"Valjean!"

At the mention of his real name the mayor froze in horror. He stared blankly at Javert and then collapsed into the chair.

"Yes."

Then Javert surprised Valjean by letting out a short chuckle. He looked on as Javert continued to smirk to himself.

"You've been under my nose all this time," he smiled.

"I don't see what's funny about this situation."

"The irony of it all."

"Right," Valjean allowed himself a small smile, "But you can't arrest me now that you aren't a police officer."

"I could tell the police of your whereabouts," Javert replied, "But I won't."

Valjean was going to ask why but decided it probably wasn't the best idea. He didn't want Javert changing his mind. There was a loud knock.

"That'll be the doctor," Valjean announced.

#

"He should recover in a week or two," the doctor informed Valjean, "Just make sure he doesn't do much. He can walk around but don't let him leave the house. If his condition worsens send for me."

"Thank you, I will."

He opened the door and walked back into the room. Javert was halfway through getting changed, he had his trousers on but not his shirt. Valjean let out a yelp and shielded his eyes with his hand.

"What are you doing?" Javert almost shouted as he tried to put on his shirt quickly but failed miserably.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know you were getting dressed!"

"You could have knocked!" Javert exclaimed, "I'm done now, you may remove your hands from your face."

Valjean peered through his fingers first, just to be sure. Then, when he was sure it was safe, took his hands away. Javert was blushing furiously and fidgeting with the cuff of his shirt.

"Thank very much for everything but I am going to leave now," Javert announced, "I will pay you back."

"You aren't leaving, doctor's orders," Valjean grinned.

"Wonderful," Javert muttered, sitting down in one of the two chairs next to the fire.

They sat in silence for a while. Valjean seemed to be deciding whether to say something so Javert stayed quiet waiting for him to speak.

"Why are you no longer a police officer?"

Javert felt a panic overcome him when Valjean asked that question. He couldn't tell him. He'd only ever told one person before and look where that got him but he wanted to tell someone. He had to tell someone.

"I caught a few officers stealing from people and I reported it. Turns out the chief was in on it too," Javert paused before continuing, "They framed me for a theft so they could get rid of me."

"That's awful."

"And now I'm living on the streets because I can't afford rent or food or anything for that matter."

"Then you will stay with me as long as you need to."

"Why would you be kind to me, 24601?"

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked in reply.

Javert stared at him for a moment.

"I don't have any choice in the matter, do I?" Javert sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

The next night they both sat in front of the fire, a glass of whiskey in their hands.

"So has there ever been a Madame Valjean?"

"No," he replied, "Never really interested me much."

Javert raised an eyebrow but didn't comment; it wasn't his place.

"And a Madame Javert?"

"No," Javert replied, very quickly, blushing furiously.

"That was awful quick," Valjean observed, "Has no one even come close?"

"No," Javert sighed, "I've never been close to anyone…romantically."

"Wait…are you saying you've never been intimate with anyone?" Valjean asked.

"Erm…" Javert stuttered and his face grew even redder, "Well…no."

Valjean was shocked by this revelation. Javert was a handsome man and had been for as long as Valjean had known him.

"Nobody? At all? A good looking man like you?"

"Repeating the question will not change my answer."

"Sorry."

Silence descended again.

"It's nice to have someone around the house for a change," Valjean announced.

"It's nice to have someone to talk to," Javert replied.

"Yes," Valjean agreed, "I've found myself rather lonely over the past few years."

"Being a fugitive of the law must be lonely."

Javert immediately regretted his words as Valjean winced.

"I'm trying my best here," Valjean muttered.

"I'm so sorry-" Javert began.

"I'm going out," Valjean announced as stood up and walked out of the room.

It was best just to let him go, Javert decided. After years of being alone he wasn't used to having a friendly chat with people. He took a book from the nearest shelf and sat back down to read.

#

Around three hours later Javert heard the door open and then slam shut. After a few minutes when Valjean didn't exit the hallway he decided it was sensible to check if the other man was alright. He walked into the hallway and froze.

Valjean was leaning against the wall with his body and mouth pressed against another figure, facing the other way. However, there was one thing Javert could be fairly certain about. The figure was most definitely male.

It was then Valjean noticed him. His eyes widened and he pushed the man away. Javert spun on his heels and ran back into the living room, slamming the door behind him. A few moments later he heard the front door close and heard someone enter the room behind him.

He felt a hand on his shoulder but he didn't turn around. The hand was removed from his shoulder and Valjean moved in front of him.

"Sorry," he whispered.

Javert noticed that Valjean was very drunk. He was swaying on his feet and was having difficulties focusing on Javert.

"Just go to bed, you're drunk," he sighed.

"No," Valjean replied, trying to focus on the other man.

"Come on," Javert announced, putting his arm around Valjean and helping his walk to his bedroom.

After a struggle they arrived in his room. Valjean just seemed to be getting worse and was now singing rather loudly. He collapsed onto the bed, pulling Javert down with him.

"Let me go."

In reply Valjean tightened his arms around Javert.

"Please let me go."

"No," Valjean replied.

"This is hardly appropriate," Javert muttered.

Suddenly Valjean moved him so they were looking each other directly in the eye. Then after a short pause Valjean pressed his lips against Javert's. He tasted of alcohol and peppermint. When Javert tried to pull away he found it was impossible, the other man was too strong.

Eventually Valjean appeared to realise that Javert was not going to return the kiss and pulled away.

"Sorry," he slurred, resting his head on Javert's shoulder.

In the next few minutes Valjean fell asleep and Javert made another escape attempt. However, it was in vain as Valjean was still gripping him tightly.

#

Valjean awoke the next morning with an awful headache. He opened his eyes and squinted because of the sun shining through the window. It was then he noticed that he had his arms wrapped around another body.

He let out a small gasp as he realised who the other body was. Javert was slowly waking up. His eyes widened when they focused on the man lying beside him. Both of them pulled apart, then jumped to their feet at the same time.

"I don't think I've been that drunk ever," Valjean announced, "I don't even remember what happened after you saw me kissing that man."

"You came up here," Javert replied, "And refused to let go of me."

At first Valjean believed that was it, then he saw a familiar look in Javert's eyes. He was lying.

"What else did I do?" he asked.

"Nothing!"

"You're lying."

"I am doing no such thing!" Javert exclaimed.

"Tell me."

"I would really rather not," Javert replied, "I feel it would affect our relationship."

Valjean glared at him in reply.

"You kissed me," he muttered, incredibly quietly.

"What?"

"You kissed me," he repeated, only a fraction louder.

"You really have to speak up."

"You kissed me!" Javert almost shouted.

"I am so sorry," Valjean whispered, after a long pause.

"It's fine."

"No, it really isn't," Valjean sighed, "I owe you a thousand apologies."

"Let's not exaggerate-" Javert began.

"I realise how uncomfortable it must have been for you," Valjean replied.

"Are you referring to my lack of experience in the romance department?" Javert asked, raising an eyebrow.

Valjean blushed. Javert laughed and so did Valjean.

"It really isn't that big a deal," Javert muttered but this time Valjean saw something in his eyes.

"Was that your first kiss?"

It was Javert's turn to blush. He then began to stutter incoherently and turn even redder. Eventually he nodded and stared at his shoes.

"Ah."

"Don't pity me."

"Who said I was going to?" Valjean asked.

Javert looked up and stared him straight in the eye.

"Breakfast?"


	3. Chapter 3

It was over the next few days that Valjean began to notice just how thin Javert had become over the past few months. Any clothes that Valjean loaned him to wear would look even more ridiculous than the man's own clothes did. However, he knew that Javert would never let him purchase new clothes for him so he would have to do it without him finding out.

So Valjean made it his mission to find out Javert's measurements and get him some new clothes made. This proved more difficult than he ever could have imagined. Javert kept giving him odd looks when he caught him staring at his waist or legs.

The task proved almost impossible so Valjean decided the best thing to do was wait until Javert was sleeping and get a proper look at him.

And that explains why Valjean was standing over Javert's bed a twenty past four in the morning, trying to lift up the duvet so he could measure the other man's leg length. He was so engrossed is his task that he didn't even notice Javert waking up.

Before he could even react he was pinned to the bed with Javert sitting on top of him, his arms twisted backwards at an odd angle making it near impossible for him to move.

"Javert get off of me!" he exclaimed.

When he realised who it was Javert jumped off of him and helped him sit up but he was smirking slightly. He was sitting cross legged on the bed incredibly close to Valjean, personal space had never been something that Javert understood.

"Why are you here?" Javert asked, his smirk turning into a frown.

"Well…erm…because…well." Valjean stuttered as Javert's breath hit his face softly.

"You know it looks very bad to me at the moment," Javert added with a raised eyebrow, apparently unaffected by their closeness.

"I was trying to get your measurements," he explained, looking down at his hands, "I was going to buy you some new clothes as a surprise."

For a moment there was silence between them as Javert seemed to process Valjean's words and decide if they were true meanwhile Valjean began to nervously twiddle his fingers. Eventually he came to the conclusion that they were.

"Well that was very kind of you, Valjean," he murmured , then reached forward to grasp Valjean's hand and still his fingers.

It was only when they made eye contact and Valjean's breath hitched slightly that he realised their situation: they were sitting in bed practically holding hands. He pulled away quickly and coughed. Valjean took the opportunity to rise to his feet.

"You can call me Jean, you know," he smiled.

"Thank you," Javert almost grimaced, "I would say you could call me by my first name but I have no idea what it is. My mother called me boy or something less pleasant and everyone else has always referred to me as Javert."

Valjean was about to say something or sit back down to comfort Javert but eventually he decided they'd shared enough closeness for one night and merely nodded, then left the room.

#

The next day Javert went with Valjean to be measured for some new clothes. He could tell how self conscious Javert felt in his clothes in such an upmarket tailors so Valjean bought him a suit, shirt, a top hat and coat that were the best fit the shop could find under the circumstances.

"Would you like for the man to wear the clothes you have purchased?" the tailor asked.

"I think that would be for the best," Valjean replied with a smile as he handed over the money to pay for the clothes.

Around fifteen minutes later Valjean was standing outside the shop outside waiting for Javert. Finally the door opened and out he strode. The coat was long and fitted very well, somehow he managed to look less thin and more like his old self. Without even thinking Javert made eye contact with him and smiled, it wasn't a sarcastic one but one of pure friendliness and joy.

"You look well," Valjean smiled.

"Thank you for all of this Jean," Javert replied, "Really I mean it."

"I know you do."

#

That night Valjean couldn't sleep no matter how hard he tried. He was trying to work out exactly what his feelings towards Javert were.

He had been so sure that all he wanted was friendship, someone to help him make the long lonely hours a little less lonely and maybe even joke with but now things were different. It scared him.

Then suddenly there was a shout from what sounded like Javert's room. He jumped out of bed and ran through, he was certain it had been Javert shouting.

"Javert are you okay?" he asked as he leapt over to the bed.

Javert was still asleep but appeared to be having a very bad dream, he was writhing around in the bed, covered in sweat.

"Javert?"

"Please don't hurt me," Javert whimpered, "Please I'm sorry, I'll never do it again."

"Javert!" Valjean shouted this time and the other man's eyes snapped open.

Javert sat up very quickly and their heads almost collided.

"What happened?" Javert muttered, staring up at Valjean with large scared eyes.

"I think you had a bad dream but it's okay, I'm here now."

"I'm sorry," Javert whispered, as he looked away and tried to hide his face, "I thought the nightmares had stopped.

Valjean knelt down beside the bed and tilted his chin upwards so they were looking each other in the eye. Javert's eyes were filled with tears but he maintained eye contact.

"Please don't leave me alone," he murmured.

"You'll never have to be alone again," Valjean replied and pulled him into a tight embrace.


	4. Chapter 4

For the next few weeks the Mayor and the ex Inspector became a regular sight wandering through the town. The Mayor would give money to anyone who looked in need while Javert stood disapproving with his usual rigid posture. There were, of course, rumours and much gossip about the nature of the two men's relationship but the two men at least pretended to remain blissfully unaware.

Valjean began to notice more of Javert's little habits and quirks, how whenever he fell asleep he curled himself into a tiny ball and snored softly. He also began to notice the way his stomach leaped when Javert smiled or laughed because of something he's said or done. They had shared a bed since Javert's nightmare and sometimes when he was sleeping Valjean was overcome with the urge to give him a quick kiss but he always stopped himself, mainly because he had no idea how Javert would react.

That night Javert was reading a book while sitting on a chair by the fire. For a while Valjean had been sitting on the chair across from him, however he grew bored and restless and was soon fidgeting, much to Javert's annoyance. Eventually Javert reached forward and grasped his hands to still them, it was very much reminiscent of the other night in Javert's bedroom. They made eye contact but Javert looked away quickly, a furious blush rising on is cheeks as he tried to regain his composure and continue reading.

Before he could stop and consider it, Valjean leaned forward and pressed his lips to Javert's in a very quick kiss. For a few moments Javert just stared at him, then opened his mouth as if to speak but no words would come out. Eventually he settled for grasping Valjean's hand and smiling at him shyly. Valjean took this as an invitation to try again so pressed his mouth to Javert's again and this time the other man responded, tentatively at first but then he opened his mouth, allowing Valjean to deepen the kiss.

Suddenly Javert pulled away, his smile replaced with a slight frown.

"What is it?" Valjean asked, noticing for the first time that during the kiss Javert had moved from his chair and was now half standing awkwardly in front of him.

"I just...well..." Javert stuttered and sighed.

"Well? Just say it."

"I know that kissing will undoubtedly lead to other, more intimate things and I don't know if I'm ready for that, actually I don't know if I'll ever be ready for that," he admitted, the blush in his cheeks growing even redder.

In response Valjean let out an over dramatic sigh and pulled the other man down onto his lap. Javert let out a yelp as he did this and then turned to glare at him.

"We don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with, I'm quite happy for us to spend the rest of out lives kissing like this. It's wonderful, I've kissed other people but it's never felt like this before."

"Oh god, there's no need to go all soppy on me," Javert groaned, to which Valjean rewarded him with an elbow to the ribs.

After a few moments of silence Valjean tightened his arm around the other man and pulled him in closer. Once he was close he enough he kissed Javert's forehead lighly and chuckled as he blushed again.

They sat like that for what felt like hours, Valjean leaning forward to kiss every so often or running his fingers through Javert's long black hair. Eventually when both began to nod off, Valjean suggested that may be bed was a good idea.

Once in bed they usually kept to there on sides but tonight Valjean wrapped his arms around Javert and pulled the taller man close to his chest. They both fell asleep with a smile on their faces.

#

The next morning Valjean couldn't help but grin as he untangled himself from Javert's rather long and tangled limbs.


End file.
